


an ice cube

by nyuhub



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cold kisses, M/M, chanhee is whipped, hyunjae is a gossiping bitch, ice cubes?, if you look it well maybe kyuric implicitly?, jichoi, kyunyu, nyukyu, that gay shit that we love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyuhub/pseuds/nyuhub
Summary: Chanhee, can you help me?. Said the brown haired entering the pink hair's room. Sure Changmin, what do you need?. The pink haired replied with a smile.Changmin didn't think that the practice would be so "cold."[based on that Otoseyo episode that gay shit i love it]
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	an ice cube

_Changmin please, I'm sorry._ Sangyeon said as they walked to the van after recording another episode of Otoseyo. Changmin was silent with a resigned face, still hurt by what his hyung had done. _It was just a little joke._ Juyeon said trying to appease them. Changmin glared at him and crossed his arms. _Besides, it's not like it was your first kiss or..._ Sangyeon said looking at Eric, who widened his eyes when hitting the older one. _Yah! Sorry Eric, I was just kidding. Hyung!, stop bothering us._ Eric yelled in frustration when Juyeon just saw the scene with a smile.

[...]

So the days passed and whenever they could they tried to disturb him. _How did it feel to kiss Eric?_ Hyunjae asked amused. Changmin threw a pillow at him. _Did you kiss Eric?_ Chanhee asked surprised as he passed through the room. Changmin looked at Chanhee and then at Hyunjae who were waiting for an answer. _I didn't kiss him! It was a game and stupid Sangyeon hyung made a joke of us!_ He said almost red with fury as he covered his face and looked at Chanhee expecting some reaction.

Well, he didn't know why, but he was very interested in what the pinkhead thought. _Oh... okay._ He said leaving the room. Changmin followed his trail with his eyes until the eldest disappeared from his sight. He sighed and Hyunjae kept looking at him. _Hey... what was that?_ Hyunjae said raising his eyebrows playfully. _Shut the fuck up._ Changmin said as he tossed his another pillow.

[...]

A week had passed since accident and his friends were still bothered him. Tomorrow he would have to record again for Otoseyo and Changmin would no longer let them make fun of his. It would show that he has confidence in these games and it will make his swallow all your words to his hyung.

_Chanhee, can you help me?._ Said the brown haired entering the pink hair's room. _Sure Changmin, what do you need?._ The pink haired replied with a smile. All the confidence he had a minute ago was gone because he didn't know how to tell his friend to help him practice to holding objects just by using their mouths. _Changmin?,_ Chanhee called him, rising from his Eric's bed. _Wait!_ Changmin said placing a hand forward to stop pink hair's passage. Chanhee looked at him confused. _I'll be back, just wait._ Said Changmin leaving the room.

He had returned with many small objects while Chanhee looked at him confused. _Changmin what is this?_ The older one said as he looked at objects that were on Eric's bed. Changmin was nervous and cleared his throat to speak. _Remember when we had to play... that?_ He said the last word in a whisper as pink hair raised an eyebrow. _That?_ He said confused. _I mean when with our mouths we had to carry objects._ He said as if he was reciting some phrases while messing up his hair in frustration. Chanhee was slightly surprised. _Oh... yeah, I remember._ He said looking anywhere but at his friend. _Well... I need us to repeat it._ Chanhee blinked for a couple of seconds. _Do you want us to do that?_ He said with a mocking smile. _Don't make it sound weird, Hee!_ Shouted the chestnut while pink haired laughed. _I'm sorry, it's okay._ He said grabbing the chestnut's arm to sit next to him. Changmin was a bit surprised at Chanhee's touch.

Chanhee looked at the objects while thinking about which one they could start with. _I think this is fine._ He said grabbing a small ball as he put it on his lips waiting for his friend to do his part. Changmin wasn't reacting, _were they really doing this? And did Chanhee just accept? Changmin ~_ Said the eldest barely audible. _Oh, sorry._ He said as he put his hand behind Chanhee's neck as he always did out of habit and affirmed ball with his lips. Changmin could see the eyes of the pink haired who looked at him with bright and curious eyes. They spent about two minutes in that position until Chanhee considered separating with a small gasp that didn't go unnoticed by the chestnut. _Are you okay?_ Asked the chestnut concerned. _Y- Yeah._ Said pink haired nervous while placing a hand on his chest. - _Your face is so red, do you have a fever?_ He said passing one of his hands in Chanhee's forehead who he was static by the touch of the chestnut. _Yes, I'm fine, let's do it_. Said the pink-haired, however, it wasn't. You see, Chanhee has always been a bit in love with his friend and just knows would be in his room with him, he wasn't helping him control his feelings.

_If you really can't do this... that's fine._ Changmin said worried. _I'll find another way to win and._ The chestnut said while the pink haired put an ice in his mouth. _You talk too much._ He said rolling his eyes. Changmin felt his cold lips due to the ice cube. Chanhee breathed to affirm the other side. The pink haired with a signal told the chestnut to get up to practice. Already standing they tried to take small steps as the time they had played, they returned to the initial place but at the time of doing so the ice cube was completely melted making their lips touch absorbing the water that was in them. Chanhee widened his eyes in surprise when Changmin leaned down to feel pinks haired lips more. Cold but soft lips like cotton pillows. Chanhee walked away while were having trouble breathing. _Changmin, the ice was melted._ Said the pink-haired looking the chestnut. _Let's use another one._ Said the chestnut grabbing another cube putting it on the pink lips of the older. Chanhee opened his mouth a bit to hold the ice as the chestnut turned to get closer and kissed the bucket giving it heat to melt like the first.

Once again, their lips came together, but this time the chestnut approached the pink haired to feel his lips even more, at this rate he would become addicted to them, or so he thought. With a third cube he made the same pattern as before; Put the ice on Chanhee's lips, kiss the ice, wait for it to melt, and then feel the his lips and the water in the ice on them. In the fourth cube he considered going further and the moment he melted, he licked the pinks haired lips as if it were a candy. Chanhee could feel his breath hitting with each touch of the chestnut on his lips. A fifth and sixth ice to continue "practicing", Changmin already bored of the ice pushed it into Chanhee's mouth to suck it with his tongue.

Chanhee felt that Changmin's tongue was trying to find the ice cube, however, it had melted a couple of seconds ago. Changmin, aware that the cube was no longer in pink hair's mouth, decided to play with his tongue while the pink haired made a small moan as he felt his tongue dance with Changmin's tongue. They separated for lack of air while a thread of liquid united them. Chanhee had pink cheeks and purple lips, while Changmin had red ears and lips cold from the ice cube. The chestnut saw that there weren't more cubes left and sighed.

_There's no more cubes. I will go for them._ He said as he got up. Chanhee grabbed his arm and made him sit down again. _Leave it fucking cubes and practice with my lips._ The chestnut was surprised by pinks hair sincerity. _What do you mean by your...?_ He couldn't finish since Chanhee approached Changmin resting his lips on them. _My lips are cold from cubes, so imagine it's them._ He said still with his lips supported producing a vibration in Changmin's lips. Chanhee was right, his lips were cold due to the friction they had with the ice cubes, so the chestnut ignored and imagined that them were an ice cube. He licked them again like a lollipop and bit them a little, making the pink haired moan. He spent a long time practicing until they both decided to finish due to shortness of breath. _This..._ Said the pink haired.

_This wasn't a kiss, do you know?_ He said lying down while his chest rose and fell. _I know... it was just an ice cube._ Answered the chestnut lying next to him. It took a few minutes for Chanhee to sit up. _I hope you win whatever you have to win._ He said with a smile as he kissed his friend's cheek, his lips were still cold but soft as always. _Let's eat, I'm hungry._ pinks hair said as struggle to lift his friend. Changmin grabbed pinks haired hand and in a quick motion was already on his feet. The pinks haired left his room followed by Changmin who thought that he should practice more with those ice cubes. _Changmin, hurry up._ The pink haired said as he grabbed his arm. And of course Chanhee would help him.

[...]

_Don't kiss again!_ Sangyeon said while having jokes the kids. Eric and Changmin passed an ice cube as part of the game they were recording for Otoseyo. _Kiss ~ kiss ~_ Sangyeon and Juyeon said as they teased them. Changmin glared at them and they started walking faster.

In the end, Changmin's team won while Sangyeon and Juyeon complained. _Changmin hyung, you have improved a lot since last time!_ Eric said surprised. _Yeah, what did you do?_ , Juyeon asked curiously. The boyz kept recording and Changmin was nervous. _I'm a professional in these things._ He said while winking at the camera that was focusing him. Chanhee, who was seen behind the set watching as they recorded, had spit out his coffee through Changmin’s statement. _What the hell?_ Hyunjae said while seeing how pinks haired was bright red.

[...]

_Hey_... said Changmin entering pinks haired room. _What happens now?_ Asked Chanhee looking at the chestnut. _Just... Could we practice more?_ He said while he had ice cubes in a bowl. _Changmin, where did you get this from?_ He asked. _From the fridge._ Chanhee sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _So..._ said the chestnut with pleading eyes. Chanhee rolled his eyes and put an ice cube in his mouth waiting for the chestnut to react. Changmin licked his lips and wrapped his arms around Chanhee's waist as he sucked on the ice cube until it melted. Chanhee put his arms behind them neck enjoying the moment. He didn't care if they weren't really practicing anymore, he just wanted Changmin to kiss him.

_Juyeon..._ Sangyeon said as he reached for something in the fridge. Uh _?_ The blue-haired one asked as he looked at the fridge. _Where the hell are the ice cubes?_ He asked angrily. _Changmin and Chanhee give them a good use, hyung don't worry._ Hyunjae said walking towards the kitchen while winking at them.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was watching that gay stuffff... you know? indirectly kiss and this came up. yeah thats suck, i dont know what i was thinking but i think it could be worse.  
> please don't be annoying with me, my grammar sucks and my English is just... one bad thing? idk but i will improve btw im working for a bbangnyu, guys what's wrong with you?, we need bbangnyu content i will pray


End file.
